


One night

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Horny Ren, Hux has a very loud very active sexual life, Is hux's fault, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Ren would like to either sleep or meditate in peace, Sex Life, Shared wall, and he's horny, attempt at jelously more like it, he can't do neither
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: Hux as a very active and very loud sexual life. Kylo Ren, his co-commander can swear it by Vader's ghost,  if you have any doubts. Everytime Kylo is trying to sleep, or meditate or just lay on his bed doing nothing, he can hear them.Who could have known that sleeping so close to the generals own bedroom would be so.... hard?





	1. It's four in the morning for Vader's sake

Kylo tossed and turned in his bed. Someone was moaning in pain, and he and granfather were trying to locate the sound of the loyal imperial soldiers, probably ambushed by the horrible Rebellion. Granfather turned to say something to Kylo.... and the only thing that came out of his mask was a deep moan. Kylo recoiled, and the soud his boots made through the mud was so similar to the slap of skin on skin that could only be bodies coupling. His granfather moaned again and took of his mask... just to reveal General Hux's face, twisted in pleasure. 

With a scream Kylo ran away, but everywhere his lovely dream of conquest and grandfather-grandson bonding was corrupted by bodies contornig around another, all of diferent sex and race, and heads crowned with fiery hair were among them twisting, trhusting, moaning....

Kylo woke up with a start and covered in sweat. He listened carefully and heard the needy moans coming from the bedroom next door. The were two distintive female moans, one unidentified male and in the middle, the General. Kylo Groaned and covered his face with his pillow. It was the third time this week. He dragged himself out of bed, feeling barely human and more like a bald wookie as he grabbed his cloak and exited his rooms, inmediately heading to the training room. 

Kylo started doing katas in his pijama pants with litthe vader helmets on them. he had locked the door with the force, it wasn't like he was going to get caught. 

Stupid Hux.

He was set on being Kylo's death.

It had started two months ago. One day Kylo was getting ready for bed when he first heard the General and one of the officers fucking like rabbits in the shower. SHower that happened to be sharing a wall with Kylo's own. His very relaxing hot shower after training turned into a very dreadful affair with ice cold water trying to tun out the sounds of that officer being pounded into the tiles. Kylo was embarrassed. Kylo knew people had urges. Kylo had forgotten.

But then next week the noises of the lovemaking indicated a female was having a very nice time in the general's bed. kylo had tried to be comprensive but he had given up halfway through the night and the sex-marathon to go sleep in the training room. Hux had kept that woman moaning during six hours. 

Kylo started suspecting Hux to be an alien ( or at least part alien) when the very next day, during Kylo's meditation session he brought a group of four to entertain at his quarters and had not only been coupling like animals in heat for hours ( eight, Kylo counted) but they had being so loud and desinhibited that he could not meditate without slipping into the hed of some of the bodies next door. He didn't wanted to know how it felt to have Hux sucking your clit until he was ready to cry or how it felt to be fucked on both sides, with two men pounding on your ass, while a second was fucking your mouth and you yourself were buried ball's deep in the only woman of the room. 

Kylo was convinced Hux was an alien during his heat cycle. He hoped it was a cycle. Kylo wasn't sure he could take it much longer. He needed to sleep, he needed to meditate he didn't need Hux sucking someone off in his shower at the same time Kylo was trying to get ready for breakfast.

He laid on the mat for a second, but he was so tired he felt his eyelids closed, and let sleep claim him


	2. Youu better have not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux defiled Kylo's shuttle and now he has to sit in there for four hours and Kylo is gonna eviscerate the bastard next time he sees him.... if he doesn't die of embarassement first!

Hux was in a extraordinaire mood today. 

That made Kylo suspicious. He shielded his mind extracarefully when he saw the General's face without his usual scowl. And even that was unnefective, the knight had actually fled the room when some of the officers entered the room and remembered, quite loudly, the encounter they had with hux that very same morning. So loud. And so graphic. Kylo was minding his own bussines when he had being literally sucked into the fantasy. 

He was still a little bit green under his helmet for having to suffer through sex with Hux again. He was also hard as fuck.

Leader Snoke must be trying him, after all, the pain is a powerful tool of the dark side, surely all this assaults he had been suffering would prove useful at some point. It had to be that. Thanks Vader, Kylo had a week long mission scheduled. One blissfull week away from that pit of depravity that was Hux's Star Destroyer. He was so happy he could burst into song, as he prepared his pack for the mission.

Butt then, then Kylo, Kylo had to arrive early to the hangar. He had to be reponsible and all that shit. He had to witness Hux leaving Kylo's command shuttle, flushed, hair and uniform in disaray and pants unzipped, followed shortly after by another officer and a trooper. the Knight of Ren wanted to cry. He delayed entering the shuttle as long as he could, and then, he went inside very careful of not touching a single thing Hux could have come in conctact with. He kept his helmet on, better not smell the mess....

Everything seemed to be quite clean.

Perfectly.... in order.

It was all very suspicious.

In the end Ren removed his helmet. Yes, there it was, the smell of sweat and come. If he hadn't taken the helmet off, and hadn't witnessed Hux leaving, he would had never known. Good Force, what did the man want? He was at least 45% sure that Hux was an alien. 

Kylo sat on the pilot's chair and tried to get confortable while preparing to leave. Everything went smoothly until Kylo moved his leg and hit the bottom of the console. There was somenthing cold on his leg. He looked, and something that looked suspiciously like half dried come was stuck on his trousers. 

Kylo would deny it forever, and kill anyone who dare to insinuated, but he screamed at the top of his lungs before flingin himself dramatically out of the cock pit and going to the bathroom. He didn't stopped screaming until he had cleaned his trousers, and changed into new clothes. He engaged the autopilot and, in a fit of rage, practically ripped the shuttle apart trying to find where else had Hux decided to mark his territory or just irk Kylo or Force knows what. 

There were clear signs of coupling, and what was worst, byological waste, in five diferent locations. The cockpit ( what did they even do, the byological waste was everywhere) , the bathroom ( and oh boy Kylo wasn't going to shower in there until he had it properly desinfected back on the Finalizer) the common room ( right on the door a race was found were even some drops had reached the ceiling - pretty sure that wasn't normal for a human, the alien theory was now 50% reliable at least) , the engine room ( Kylo hoped those grease stains never got out of whoevers fingers they were) and, the worst of it all, Kylo's own bed.

Kylo threw the sheet out of an airlock and turned the mat but even then que could bear himself to sleep in that thing. Knowing what had been done in there. Probably Hux and his love of trios had led to frantic copulation. He could, by now, guess that Hux would have being in the middle, punding and getting pounded. A warm feeling engulfed Kylo's crotch.

NO. No. no.

The knight cocconed himself on the clean sheets and moved to the closet. he could not lay dow properly, but it would do. He stubornly refused to pay atention to his erection as he willed himself to sleep.

Stupid, fucking Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been writen in class and probably is full of mistakes. sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!!! Kudos and comments feed me
> 
> Love you all
> 
> Luna


End file.
